That girl
by chocolate1999
Summary: (Title is terrible) Robin gets beaten up by a random girl one night. When he and Batman discover she's homeless, what happens. Story is hopefully better than summary. 1st Robin x oc
1. Chapter 1

**First young justice fanfic! Just o you know, my s is broken so sometimes it gets left out. orry!**

* * *

**Robin's POV**

"Jules!" I heard a voice call through the street, a young girl, maybe three or four. She had messy blonde hair and was in her pajamas. I sprinted over to her and picked her up in my arms.

"Fuck!" I heard someone mutter. That was before I was attacked.

A flash of skin appered in front of my eyes, a leg. I grabbed it and threw the person over my head. They were lighter than a normal thug, hundred and ten pounds at most. This took me by surprise and suddenly I felt two hands around my neck. I was twisted and thrown to the ground. I got up slowly but my attacker was about to leave.

"You lay a finger on Ella again and I swear from china to kentucy you'll regret it" she whispered in my ear before disappearing with the kid. Batman appeared just then. He didn't even help me up.

"What happened?" he asked. I pointed in the direction the girl had run. Batman just ran off after her. I got up and followed.

* * *

We followed the girl through the streets of gotham. It wa a cold night but the girl was only wearing shorts and a tank top. Her black hair was held back in a plait and she held the kid, Ella, on her back.

"That her?" Bats asked. I nodded. The girl stopped at a house knocking on the door. A woman appered straight away and took the kid. I could here there laughter from the roof next door. Ella gave the girl a hug before going back inside. The girl began walking home. So again we followed her. Again.

* * *

The girl turned down an alley. It was an alley I was familiar with. A lot of villains met up here. So what was a girl of about thirteen doing here?

She walked through the alley and, get this, the villains just parted to let her through. What the hell? She turned the corner and crawled into a box. So she was homeless?

"We'll look into this tomorrow" Batman said quietly in my ear. I nodded and we disappeared into the night

* * *

**Updates on this will be like non-rainy days in Ireland, rare and enjoyed. Well, maybe not the second one. This chapter, I know it was terrible but please follow! or review! Favourites are aweome but i don't expect many.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter! So hope you enjoy**

* * *

**Juliet's Pov  
**"Morning, Juliet" Mrs. Bensen said to me, handing me a coffee. I started drinking as she named all the things Ella had to do today. I didn't really pay attention, I knew it was all written on the calander.

" Ella's still asleep, dinners in the fridge just heat it up" I smiled as Mrs. Bensen walked out the door still giving orders."See you tonight" she slammed the door.

I dropped on the couch. I hadn't slept right last night with the panic from five year old Ella following me. And the fact I knocked some guy out. That didn't exactly seem like something an average thirteen year old girl would do. I went upstairs to wake Ella up for breakfast

* * *

"_Always on the look out for someone to hate  
Picking on me like a dinner plate  
You hid during classes and_..."

Ella and I were singing the karaoke version of Mika'Popular Song' ft Arianna Grande using hairbrushes when we were interrupted by the doorbell. I paused the karaoke and went to answer the door. Ella sat on the couch.

"Hello?" I said opening the door. A man and a boy were standing there. I recognized them from the tv as Bruce Wayne and Richard Grayson, Gotham's resident celebrities.

"I have to go somewhere today and it's Albert's day off, so could you keep an eye on Richard for the day?" Mr. Wayne asked. I raised an eyebrow. Grayson was some months older than me.  
"I don't trust him by himself, last time I did, he had seven anger management appointments lined up for me" he rushed. I took a deep breath and nodded my head. Both guys smiled. Richard walked in and Mr. Wayne walked away.

I turned to Richard "Coming?"

We walked into the living room. Ella was already singing another karaoke, Taylor Swift 'Better than Revenge'.

_Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other peoples toys on the playground_  
_Won't make you many friends_

"Ella" I said, pausing the karaoke on her. She frowned up at me.

"Who's he?" she asked.

"Richard meet Ella, Ella meet Richard" I said with a smile. Ella politely held her hand out for Richard to shake. He smiled and shook Ella's hand. Then he turned to me.

"I wasn't told your name" he said.

"Juliet" I replied.

"I prefer Dick" Richard, I mean, Dick said. I shrugged throwing him a hairbrush.

"Well, seeing as I'm in charge here, how bad are you at karaoke?"

"Bad"

"Well, you'll fit in perfect with me, Ella, however, sings like an angel" I teased.

* * *

Dick actually had a great voice. We played guitar hero and after lunch we played olympic bottle, which was a game Ella and I created. We span a bottle filled with slips of paper(with olympic events written on them) and who ever it landed on had to do the event written. We were playing snap when Mrs. Bensen came home. She yelled when she saw Dick.

"Why is there a stranger in my house?" she yelled. i smiled behind my black hair.

"That's Richard Grayson, adopted son of THE Bruce Wayne" I said. The scowl disappeard and was replaced by a smile. Dick stood up.

"It's about time I was getting home" he said "This was an asterful day. Shakespeare, you coming?" he said approaching the door. I smiled, grabbing my money from Mrs. Benson and kissing Ella gently on the forehead, I followed Dick out the door.

"Thanks for getting me outta there" I said. Dick smiled.

"No prob. Now we get to go home."

"Wait what!?"

"I know your homeless"

"Your that psycho I beat up yesterday!"

"Yep"

"Fuck off"

"You're really gonna walk away from being adopted by Bruce Wayne"

"Yep.. wait what?"

"You say that too often. Bruce said it'd be nice to have a girl in the house and your homeless and can do self-defence so..."

"I'm fucking coming" I grumbled. I followed Dick with my hands in my pockets

* * *

**Likey, Nolikey? Please review**


	3. AN

**This is kinda important. I need opinions! So this story has two things you have to vote for.**

A) Pairing: Juliet x Kaldur or Juliet x Dick  
B) Do episodes + Juliet or make up what I want

**I need votes back. Sorry. Update as soon as I get three votes**


	4. Chapter 3

**Oh my god, I really hate life sometimes. I have just found out that by not wearing my glasses when using the laptop, I get killer headaches! Ugh! Anyways, this chapter is dedicated to my best reviwer; piggythelaw: who has reviewed every chapter so far. Also a shout out to: yellowflash67, dame-of-the-living-dead, melly black(i think thats the name) and sadbhthechessprince(who hasn't ever watched yj but she's a friend) On with the story.**

* * *

**Juliets POV**

"Woah" I muttered "This is some crazy cheese"

Dick looked at me like I was crazy "Why are you obsessed with cheese"

I shrugged "It's my way of saying shit"

Dick just shook his head and walked inside.

"Good afternoon, Master Dick" the butler said.

"Holy cheese, you have a butler" I said, taking three quick steps back. Dick raised his hands in confusion again.

"What's with the backwards running!?"

"Another long story about a great person you will probably never meet. You have a butler!"

"Yeah so? Alfred, this is Juliet, Juliet, Alfred" Dick introduced us. I gave Alfred a hug. What, that's how I greet people?

"Pleasure to meet you, Mistress Juliet" Alfred said in his butlery voice. I took a few quick steps back again.

"Please don't call me that!" I yelled "It's just Juliet!"

"What's all this racket?"

Bruce Wayne was standing seven steps from the bottom of the staircase. I curled into a ball. Another weird thing about me. If someone scares me a curl into a ball or beat them up. Or both. And I was scared of the angry Bruce Wayne standing ten, fifteen feet away from me.

Everyone looked at me.

Alfred's face showed no shock whatsoever, probably due to him being a butler.

Bruce Wayne looked confused.

Dick just shrugged it off, having witnessed my weirdness so many times during the day.

"you scared her" he said nonchalantly, like this was completely normal. Mr. Wayne looked confused.

"she didn't do that earlier"

I hopped back up into a standing position. "You didn't scare me earlier. You do now"

"Why?" he asked.

I shrugged, "Bruce Wayne isn't scary. Batman is."

* * *

**I'm so sorry it's short. because of that, i'll update if I get one review. Two reviews and the next chapter will have a minimum of 700 words. Also how does Juliet know that Bruce Wayne is Batman?**


	5. Chapter 4

**sorry! I know I promised a chappie but my life is kinda hectic right now and I'm trying to keep my messed up life going as well. so I am really sorry. I hope you guys enjoy this! But it is pretty crap I think**

* * *

_Previously: I shrugged, "Bruce Wayne isn't scary. Batman is."_

The room was silent for a moment before Bruce and Dick started laughing. Alfred soon joined them. I smirked, even though they were laughing at me. I KNEW I WAS RIGHT!

Confidently a walked over to the clock and grabbed the pendulem, wait, that's what it's called? well, I grabbed that and everyone in the room stiffened, just slightly, proving my point. I tugged it gently.

The clock slid to one side revealing a fireman pole. I slid down with ease. Living on the streets gave you at least one of three things, speed, strength, agility. I luckily, had all three.

I was in a huge cave, at least four storeys. The place had everything, a huge computer, cars,gymnastics equipment, wait, gymnastics equipment. I hopped up and down in excitement. I rushed to the computer and started typing.

* * *

**Dick POV  
**

We rushed down to the cave to see Juliet flipping on the trapeze. Also there was music playing. There was never music played in the Batcave before, never mind Ariana Grande. What, I spent a full day with Juliet, who always had a little music playing in the background and she'd played this song three or four times.

_But I rather make a song they can play on the radio_  
_ That it makes you wanna dance_  
_ Don't it make you wanna dance_  
_ But I rather make a song they can play on the radio_  
_ That makes you wanna grab your lover's hand_

_ So hold up and_  
_ Take it through the night_  
_ And you should follow through_  
_ To make it alright_  
_ Now grab each others' hands, get 'em all_  
_ I want to see you rock to the piano, the piano_

I was singing along as was Juliet, still swinging from bar to bar. Then Bruce paused the music. We both turned to glare at him. What, it grew on me!?

juliet flipped off the bar, landing perfectly on the path I was on. Quite good acrobatic skills I thought to myself.

"What the hell!" she yelled at Bruce. Bruce growled.

"No music in the Batcave"

Juliet rolled her eyes and muttered in Russian "у него действительно есть, чтобы охладить и повеселиться"

"What did you say?" I leaned over and whispered to her.

"he really has to chill and have some fun" she replied. I cackled.

Alfred chose this moment to enter the Batcave with a plate of cookies. I sprinted over and Juliet walked casually behind me.

"Chocolate chip cookies" she smiled with her hands behind her back. "Cead ceann, más é do thoill é?" she asked politely.

"Cinnte" Alfred replied. Juliet seemed overjoyed at whatever Alfred had said and perked up.

"Labhairíonn tú gaeilge!"

"Rinne mé cúrsa blian amháin in Ollscoil na Gaillimhe"

"Níl sé sin ró-fhada ón áit ar rugadh mé!" she chirped.

"Tá mé beagáníonn as cleachtadh" Alfred said sheepishly. I glanced at Bruce, he didn't know what was going on either.

"D'athnóinn uaidh do chainúint é. Ach ta sé sin níos fearr ná d'fhéadfadh rá faoi na n-amadán seo" she gestured to me and Bruce

"Íocann na h-amadáin sin mo pháigh"

"Na daoine uafásach cliste seo" she gestured to us again. Alfred laughed. I didn't get it. What did they just say!?

Bruce coughed gently, but loud enough to get everyones attention. Alfred still had the plate of cookies and both me and Juliet reached for one at the same time. Bruce looked pissed off.

"Master Bruce, a word please" Alfred annouced. Bruce looked a bit shocked but still walked over to the Batcomputer with Alfred. They spoke quietly for half a minute. Me and Juliet just stood there awkwardly.

"I could write a song with my new piano" Juliet sang gently to herself  
"I could sing about how love is a losing battle"  
"It's not hard"  
"Not hard" I sang the backing vocal  
She smiled "Not hard"  
"It's not hard"

And we just stood there singing gently for a minute or so.  
"i wanna see you rock to the piano, the piano" we were singing before Bruce interrupted by clearing his throat.

He shifted uncomfortably on his feet. "Um Juliet, what do you think about moving in here? I would pay for you, education and all, but you wouldn't be mine, legally. So, what do you think?" he rased an eyebrow at her. I stared at her as did Alfred. Juliet nodded and I released a breath I didn't even know I was holding.  
"If..." she said raising a finger "... You let me join your team". Bruce shook his head.

"Patroling Gotham is no place for a young girl to be. You might get hurt" he said.  
Juliet put her hands on her heart and smiled "awww, you care! But..." her smile faded completely "... I'm not you're average young girl. I've been fighting on the streets longer than Grayson, at least" Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"I've lived on the street since I was three and fighting since four. I bet your good, but I don't think even you've been fighting that long." she explained

Bruce's shoulders sank in defeat. "Fine, but you can only start when I say so."

"Deal!" Juliet smiled.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Bruce muttered, but I heard him

* * *

**Pretty crappy I know but at least Juliet is now in Wayne Manor. Next chapter is her first day at Gotham Acadamy. I'll update when ever I can but, like I said at the start, my life is pretty hectic. And this was 902 words, minus the an's! till next time!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Yes, it's another chapter! I've decided I'm not gonna tell you how Juliet knew Bats. Sorry, but it ruins everything! Also, at school, Dick is really unpopular and his only friend is Babs(who won't be used a lot in this cause I don't want to make her ooc). My first disclaimer on this story: Anything you recognize isn't mine. Unless you recognize it from me. Or from my stories. Actually I own this because I wrote it. WAIT! I'm getting off topic. *insert whatever disclaimer you see fit*. There, done. Owards!**

* * *

**Juliet POV**

Gotham Academy was fucking huge. I mean, it was double the size of my last school. Which was the biggest school I'd ever been to. Which was pretty big. But this place was enormous.

And you could practically _smell_ posh of this place. Despite being teenagers, like eighty percent of the students here walked straight and with perfect uniform. They obviously came from rich families. Another fifteen percent slouched and would have put holes in their shoes if they had laser vision they were staring down so much. These, I guessed, were the scholarship students. And then there were the five percent that walked around like normal people, with maybe a bit of shirt sticking out or the hair a bit scruffy.

"I'm_ so _gonna fit in here" I muttered sarcastically. i fidgeted uncomfortably with my plaid skirt. I hated I ever wore a skirt, I ended up getting hit by a car or a bus or something. Not fun. Also this skirt was itchy. Like really itchy. Then I saw a tree. That made up my mind.

I raced over, dumping my bag on the low wall around the tree. I pulled on my gloves, black fingerless, knitted by Savannah as a Christmas present. I undid the three buttons on my skirt and pulled it of, reavealing my football shorts, which are just black with three red stripes. I grabbed the trunk of the tree and started scaling it.

Once I was really in the tree, I was in my element. I loved the feeling of flying you got, swinging from branch, like you were competely free, no rules, no responsobilities, nada. Until you're cruelly ripped out of it. In my case, by a teacher.

"Miss Juliet Pierce, get down from there at once!" a sharp woman with her hair in a bun, yelled at me. I hung upside down from a high up branch. I smirked.  
"Why?" I said, my black hair, clean for the first tim in ages, hanginging loosely like a curtain.  
"Because I said so" the woman announced, her voice filled with authourity. I didn't like her.  
"What are you, sé? I only show respect to people who've earned my respect. Ní dhearna tusa tada ach béiceail orm. How's that meant to gain my respect?" I yelled, pulling my self up on the branch, sitting crosslegged. Mrs. Moody scowled. A crowd had formed around the tree. Mrs. Moody pointed to a huge lad and told him to get me down, but Dick was way ahead of her.

He had run to the tree and begun climbing up to me.

"Richard Grayson, stop it!" Mrs. Moody yelled but Dick kept climbing.

"Juliet, come down, please" he pleaded. I shook my head. He climbed onto the branch and I edged away. But I was too close to the edge.

And I was over 30 feet up.

And I heard the screams as I fell.

* * *

**A bit of a cliffy there. Hope you enjoyed. And unless you want to leave Juliet falling for eternity, give me 3+ reviews, please. Hey, let it never be said that I'm rude to strangers. So please review for pt 2!  
**


	7. Chapter 6

**New chapter! Sorry it took forever but you'll have another update as soon as I get the laptop. after that, young justice episode one.**

**For those of you not in the know "Bhitchín lofa" is actually not swearing where I live**

* * *

_Previously:_

_"Juliet, come down, please" he pleaded. I shook my head. He climbed onto the branch and I edged away. But I was too close to the edge._

_And I was over 30 feet up._

_And I heard the screams as I fell._

Juliet POV.

I laughed. I was falling, free as a bird. Well, a bird thats not in a cage. Those aren't free. Are they?

Then I looked down. the ground was approaching fast.

I screamed. I didn't want to die! I was only twelve! I'd never cast a vote or drunk. Well maybe not the second one. I'd drank many times. But still! Suddenly, strong arms appeared out of nowhere, catching me just before the ground.

"Don't be dead" a familiar southern accent said "cause ah aint explainin this to mah sister"

"I'm not dead, Marie"

I was promptly dropped on the ground. I sat up, rubbing my head and yelling after her "bhitchín lofa". My classmates looked at me in shock. I'm such a horrible person, swearing in school. Do I loik like I care?

"Juliet Pierce and Richard Grayson! You are in big trouble!" Mrs Moody yelled at us

I leaned over to Dick

"Run?"

"Yep"


End file.
